


Shower Bait

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is fresh out of the shower. The Doctor is really not prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Bait

River stepped out of the Tardis bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.   
  
The Doctor “eeped” and slammed his hands over his eyes.   
  
River laughed, that sultry, husky laugh that slithered right down his backbone. He kept his eyes firmly shut.   
  
“Really, Sweetie,” she gently mocked him. “It’s not like anything’s even  _showing_.”   
  
He parted his fingers and peered at her, his eyeball went up and down. She was completely covered by the fluffy towel from shoulders to mid thigh. She even had a towel wrapped around her hair, like a big turban. Hardly a seductive outfit. But, oh, she was freshly scrubbed, and pink, and glowing.   
  
His Adam’s apple bobbed.   
  
She walked toward him. His eyes got huge, he backed up, feet skittering on the floor, and thumped into the wall.   
  
She reached up and casually unwound the towel from her hair, letting loose all those silky corkscrew curls.  
  
He swallowed, his mouth going dry, his brain, as always, fascinatedly trying to count each and every spiral.   
  
She rubbed at her hair with the towel, the motion doing wonderful gyratey things to her shoulders, and lower.   
  
She tilted her head at him, like an inquiring bird. He pressed himself back into the wall. She had a considering look in her eye, not naughty, just, thinking.   
  
She was never more dangerous than when she was thinking.   
  
She stood so close in front of him that he could smell the sweet fruity fragrance of her shampoo and the warm huskiness of her skin. He whimpered a little, trying to keep it subvocal.   
  
She smiled at him.   
  
He went up a little on his toes. Surely he could get farther back into the wall, the Tardis could help.   
  
River reached up and tipped his chin up with one long fingernail. Every nerve in his body focused on that one point.  
  
“Too bad you’re still so early, Sweetie.” She went up on tiptoes and gave him a tiny smooch.   
  
She turned and padded elegantly off down the corridor, beautiful and blond and barefoot, in his Tardis.   
  
He tore his gaze away.  
  
Antarctica.   
  
Hoth.   
  
Somewhere cold. Surely there were some coolant pipes around here that he could repair and accidentally douse himself with?  
  
She started humming.   
  
 _Cryogenic storage!_  
  
He could lock himself in.  


—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
